Incensed
by xXx Mizuki xXx
Summary: My first fanfiction! Eclipse discovers feelings for his young master, while a power beyond all imagination is hiding nearby.
1. Chapter 1: Sweet smelling incense

Chapter One - Sweet smelling incense

NOTE: I do not own any of the original Demon Diary series or characters.

xXx

Eclipse entered the dimly lit room to find Raenef sitting on the floor, staring into space.

"Raenef… what the hell is that smell? Eclipse backed away from the odd green stick Raenef was holding.

"It's incense," Raenef replied, "Don't you think it smells purdy?" Eclipse was thinking

"No, I think a dead rat smells 'purdier' than that thing," but to prevent Raenef's feelings from getting hurt, he replied "Yes Raenef, very nice." Raenef grinned broadly.

Something about the way Raenef smiled made Eclipse feel strange. Eclipse couldn't describe what he was feeling… and this really scared him.

Suddenly, a loud crash on the stairs awoke Eclipse from his trance. He raced towards the sound, closely followed by Raenef.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Eclipse demanded Raenef arrived at Eclipse's shoulder just in time to see Chris emerge from a pile of robes and kitchen utensils. Shortly followed by Erutis.

"It's not what you're thinking..." Stammered Erutis. It was odd, Eclipse thought, for Erutis to stammer. She was normally so strong and upfront. Raenef however was far too preoccupied by the suggestive scene in front of him to think such things.

"Sword practice!" She yelled. "We were doing sword practice when we fell over. Isn't that right Chris?... Chris?" But Chris had gone.

"Hmmm..." Mused Eclipse. "Just try to keep it down in the future alright!" Now it was Erutis' turn to be confused...

"Just try to keep it down in the future?" When was Eclipse ever that forgiving? He must be in a really good mood about something, she thought. And through the billowing curtains, she could hear Raenef singing a happy song.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets in the dark and light

Chapter 2 - Secrets in the Dark and Light

"NO!" Eclipse was furious! "I can't keep thinking like this! It was the incense - just the incense that gave me those... feelings... for Raenef..." Eclipse allowed his mind to drift back to the smell of burning incense and Raenef's sweet smile. But what was that smell snapping him back to reality? Something was burning, yes. But it certainly wasn't incense! Just then, a blondish blur rushed past Eclipse's left arm, hurtling towards the castle. It was shouting:

"My scented candles! My incense sticks!" Suddenly Eclipse realised what the blur was - Raenef! Eclipse sprinted after him towards the smoke billowing from an upstairs window.

Erutis turned yet another corner when she was attacked by a whirlwind! The whirlwind of course was Raenef and Eclipse, but the force of them knocked her flying backwards into a wall.

"OUCH!" She raced after them, desperately trying to tell them exactly what she thought of them, when Chris called her name.

"Erutis...?" Chris looked confusedly at the scene before him; a blurry confusion of fire, smoke and some sort of weird light. "What the..." But he never got time to finish his sentence, because at that moment, the spell Eclipse was reciting came into effect, and torrents of water came gushing from his fingertips.

"WOW!" Exclaimed Raenef, eyes wide with admiration. "How did you do that?" Eclipse knew he shouldn't have done it. Nobody was meant to know. But the look on Raenef's face... Eclipse couldn't deny it. He definitely liked it. So he put all his worries to the back of his mind. "Could you teach me how...to..." Raenef's words trailed of into nothing as he looked at his blackened room. "No." He squeaked. "MY ROOM!" Raenef sank to his knees, trying - and failing, to disguise his tears.

"Jeeze relax! It's just a room!" Retorted Chris. Eclipse gave him a swift kick which sent Chris hopping back downstairs in disgust, closely followed by Erutis.

"Eclipse..." Moaned Raenef. Eclipse snapped his head round to face Raenef, with such speed that he pulled a muscle in his neck. He cursed under his breath before facing him again; trying to look normal. "Eclipse... where will I sleep?" Eclipse was surprised at the answer that immediately came to him; and had to pretend to be choking in order to stop himself from saying it out loud. "Eclipse you really are acting odd today… are you O.K" Raenef looked genuinely worried, which made Eclipse cough even more.

"I'm cough fine...cough Raenef." When all was silent again, Eclipse said simply. "This is a large castle. I'm sure you'll find somewhere to sleep." He started to walk away.

"But Eclipse... I'm next to your room here but everywhere else is a long way away and I might get lost or scared or..." Raenef blushed furiously, and for a second Eclipse thought he saw a look on Raenef's face. A look of... no it couldn't be. But nonetheless he replied:

"Well you can sleep in Chris' room then." And the new look on Raenef's face matched exactly how Eclipse felt. Bitterly disappointed.

Raenef knew he'd been here before. Why is this castle so damn huge anyway, he thought to himself. It's not as if many people live here! But then he heard laughing in a room to his left. Finally! Though it sounded like Erutis - not Chris at all. Oh well, maybe she would know how to find him. Raenef opened the door slightly; it was dark inside but the laughing was getting louder.

"Erutis?" Raenef whispered. Suddenly the laughing stopped, something moved, and Erutis appeared as if from nowhere. "What...?" Raenef was very confused.

"Nothing!" She replied haughtily. "Nothing at all! Why are you even in here? Shouldn't you be clearing up that mess your scented sticks of crap caused?" The candles and incense! Raenef had forgotten... but Eclipse would never let him get away with such a thing without a lecture. He must be in a really good mood today, he thought. "So? Why are you still here?" Erutis demanded.

"Um... sorry... Chris' room... do you know where..." The angry look on Erutis' face stopped him in his tracks.

"Yeh I'm in Chris' room so what's it to you squirt?" Raenef was very confused. If this was Chris' room then why was Erutis in here... and where was Chris?

"O.K... Sorry to bother you..." Raenef turned to leave

"From now on try to knock before entering a room O.K!" Raenef nodded and walked out. But there was still one problem... how to find Eclipse to tell him he still had nowhere to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3: Taking over

Chapter 3 - Taking over

Raenef was near just giving up and sleeping right there in the hallway when he saw light shining through an open doorway. He approached the door and before he knew it he was being mysteriously drawn through the door and towards the source of the light. On a stall in front of him, there was a small crystal. It shone like the sun - only brighter, and Raenef was fascinated by it. Raenef moved in to look closer, but as he did, his vision became blurry and there was a roaring in his ears. He didn't know what was going on; only that this mysterious crystal was having some adverse affect upon him.

"Ecli...cough...Ecl..." Raenef tried calling for his friend, but the word would not come. Instead, he was plunging further into the darkness. And suddenly, in a distant corner of the castle, Eclipse collapsed.

Raenef woke up on a hard stone floor, with something in his eyes. He tried rubbing them but whatever it was, wouldn't come out. Raenef felt a sudden urge to destroy something in frustration... How odd. This was not his usual attitude at all, he thought to himself. Then he tried to remember, but he couldn't. Then the urge came again, but stronger, and without warning, a bolt of lightning jolted from his fingertips, through the wall, and out of an open window.

"Wow..." Raenef was impressed... if a little worried at the same time. He decided to show his new found powers to Eclipse, who would surely be most impressed!

Eclipse heaved himself up awkwardly. Normally he'd be worrying if anyone saw him fall; but there were far more important things to be worrying about. Someone had found the crystal. Eclipse hoped so much that it wasn't Raenef. He would never forgive himself.

"Eclipse! Eclipse! Look what I can do!"

"Oh no! Raenef STOP!" Eclipse knew that if Raenef felt any kind of extreme emotion, powerful magic would flow from his innocent fingers. But Raenef was feeling very excited with his newfound magic; resulting in a miniature tornado swirling from Raenef's fingers!

"No!" Cried Eclipse in vain. But he could not be heard through the noise of the disaster before him.

"Look! See what I can do!" Raenef was jumping around, which suddenly made the tornado far more tempestuous!

"Raenef STOP! If you don't...(Whirlwind interference)... if you don't stop it... it will take over you!" But Raenef couldn't hear him. Eclipse was battling through a ten force gale, desperately trying to reach Raenef.

"AAAAGGGHHHHHHRRRRRRRR!" Raenef's tortured scream made Eclipse want to rip his heart out. He tried so hard to get to him, but it was too late now. The tornado was surrounding Raenef; his eyes were rolled back in his head and he was suspended in mid-air. Eclipse had tried so hard to save him; tried so hard to tell him that he couldn't handle the magic of the crystal - that it would take him over... and destroy him.

xXx

Thanks to darkmoon1202 for your kind and encouraging reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Sacrifice

Chapter 4 - Sacrifice

Eclipse knew what he must do. The crystal was a powerful source of magic given to him by a travelling demon lord. This magic enabled Eclipse to cast spells depending on his emotion. This was the reason for Eclipse's impressive fire extinguishing skills in Raenef's room. But Raenef was too weak to control this power and his emotions were too strong. Eclipse knew that the only way to save Raenef; was to destroy the crystal and the one who held its magic - Eclipse. He didn't want to die - but he knew he must save his master... Although it was more than that. Watching Raenef being tortured by his own power; Eclipse realised that he cared about him much more than as a servant or even as a friend - and therefore would do anything to save him. So he did.

Eclipse ran past Raenef and his tornado, down the winding corridors and up hundreds of stairs. And eventually he found the crystal. He knew that to destroy it, he would have to use its magic - the magic within him. But at the same time, Eclipse would be sacrificing himself.

Eclipse started the ritual, uttering every word knowing that they were some of his last. The crystal grew darker and darker, moving ever closer to its end.

"Chris! What do we do?" Erutis was frantic.

"I dunno..." Chris was rather in shock, which seemed to annoy Erutis.

"Why can't you do anything right?" She glared at him.

"Why do you have to be so mean all the time? If it wasn't for you then Raenef wouldn't even have found that thing that made him all... whirlwindy!"

"ONE: That's not even a word! TWO: I'm not mean I'm... Perfectly civil!" Erutis was getting very frustrated by this point.

"You're not civil! You're mean and isolated. You need to let people know what's going on with you and maybe then people will like you!"

"You don't like me?" Chris knew he had said the wrong thing so quickly replied:

"I like you! I do!" Though it didn't sound terribly convincing...

"That's it!" Erutis snapped, "You're dumped!" And with that, she flounced out of the room, leaving Chris with a Raenef Tornado.

"What the...?"

"Hell must be better than this," Eclipse thought, as he fought through the pain, desperately trying to complete the ritual and destroy the crystal. He could hear Raenef screaming, his own heart pounding and the crystal wailing.

xXx

Yes it was short... but dramatic!

Thanks darkrini for the cookies! And Thanks darkmoon1202 for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: Consequence

Chapter 5 - Consequence

An almighty light emanated from the crystal; filling the entire castle with a blinding purple flash. A wrangling scream could be heard for miles around as Eclipse fell down into the never-ending abyss. His last thought... was Raenef.

Chris was simultaneously hiding from the whirlwind and trying numerous incantations with which to stop it - not an easy task. But just when he was near to giving up, a scream and purple light came as if from no-where.

"I've done it!" Chris shrieked, "YahooooooOUCH!" Chris stopped celebrating as a wooden bench flew through the air and impacted with his stomach. Lying on the ground in a daze, he could have sworn someone was crying.

The crying was coming from Raenef. Eclipse's actions had freed him from his unwanted powers, but at the same time had destroyed Eclipse. Raenef somehow knew this, but knew he would never forgive himself for what he had done to his best friend. Getting up slowly; he stepped lightly over the babbling, dribbling mess that was Chris, and out into the corridor. He followed the unfamiliar paths, and though he had no idea where he was going; he was determined to find Eclipse... dead or alive.

After what seemed like hours, Raenef reached a familiar room. It was Chris' room, and there was someone inside.

"Erutis, why are you here again?" Erutis looked shocked and angry at the same time.

"It's none of your business; shouldn't you be being taken over by your accidental magic or something?" Erutis snapped. Unfortunately Raenef was in no mood for Erutis' bullying.

"Right you conniving bitch!" Raenef was very, VERY angry! "I am sick of you treating me like a little kid. I want to know what you're doing in Chris' room and you're going to tell me!" Erutis was taken aback. She had never expected Raenef to ever snap back at her... But in her confusion, she neglected to realise that the thing which she was holding was now clearly visible to Raenef. "Erutis...Why are you holding that?" Raenef was confused. In Erutis' left hand; was a small purple crystal, which was not dissimilar to the one which had possesed him and killed Eclipse. At the thought of Eclipse, Raenef knew he must take action to avenge his friend. "Erutis destroy it," Raenef demanded.

"You know it was fun," Erutis sneered, "while it lasted. Playing with yours and Eclipse's pathetic minds. I knew one day I could use the crystals to control you both. When Eclipse found one of the crystals I started to use the other one to influence the one Eclipse found. I gave him special powers that embedded within him. This is why he died when the crystal was destroyed. And then you found it after you found me in Chris' room... And I decided to pay you back for your infernal intrusions. I gave you more power than you could handle. This was meant to kill you... but because of Eclipse's pathetic compassion for you, you survived. I had meant to kill you from the moment I got here. And now... later than indended i'll admit; I am going to kill you Demon Lord!" Raenef was so enraged by what his former friend had done; that he searched within himself for any last hint of magic. But at the same time, Erutis was raising the crystal, her eyes filled with evil.


	6. Chapter 6: Justice

Chapter 6 - Justice

"Goodbye Raenef..." Erutis smiled in satisfaction. She raised the crystal high above her head, ready for the final strike. Raenef knew there was nothing he could do; he had nothing left. He was going to die. And Eclipse... had died in vain.

"BANG!" The sudden noise was louder than a thunderbolt, and was accompanied by a blinding flash. Suddenly Erutis was crumpled in a heap in the corner of the room.

"What the...?" Raenef didn't know what was going on, why wasn't he dead? Why was Erutis in the corner all crumpled? Did her spell backfire?

Raenef turned around to gaze up at the archway where the spell had come from. There, through the smoke, Raenef could see a shadowy figure. But it couldn't be…

"Ecc...Ecll...Eclipse!" Raenef raced through the smoke and into the arms of Eclipse. "How did you survive?" Eclipse shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" And with that, Eclipse lowered his head so he was looking straight at Raenef. "I love you Raenef. And I won't lose you again." And then, he kissed him.

The End


End file.
